


Personalized Birthday Gift

by cadkitten



Category: SID (band), the GazettE
Genre: Alcohol, Explicit Language, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Aki’s birthday and Uruha’s been invited to the party. Can he resist the other for the night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personalized Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grey-Seraphim](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Grey-Seraphim).



> Prompt[s]: Again, either can top, I don't mind. And...hmm...let me find something more to go on...How about this quote: " We're born alone we live alone we die alone. Only through our love and friendship can we create the illusion for the moment that we're not alone." -Orson Welles. I really like that quote, so maybe incorporate some ideas around that?  
> Beta Readers: gothic_hime  
> Song[s]: "Down to you" by abingdon boys school

Uruha sat at the table, across from several other people, some of which he knew and some that he didn’t. He’d been invited to Aki’s birthday party and it felt nice to have friends that invited him places. The sake bottle came around again and he poured more for himself before passing it along. He chuckled as someone tossed a piece of rice toward the birthday boy, causing Aki to start tossing rice at everyone in that general direction since he had no idea who’d thrown it to start with.

Aki tossed a bit of an eggroll over toward him and he made a face. “Dude, it wasn’t me!”

“Doesn’t matter, you laughed!”

“You’ll get away with it today, only because it’s your birthday!” Uruha picked up the piece of food and placed it on his plate, leaning forward on the table. “But you may still pay for it!”

Aki laughed and shook his head, tossing a wadded-up napkin down the table and beaning someone in the head with it.

Uruha sat there, watching the other and just admiring who he was, how he moved, the grace of his body and the cheerful smile always on his lips. He’d never once had a negative encounter with the other man and that was saying something, given that he’d known him for going on five years now. That wasn’t something many people could boast about.

The only problem was, the more he watched him and the drunker he became, the more and more he wanted to see the rest of what the other had to offer. It certainly wasn’t the first time he’d entertained such thoughts and he was sure it wouldn’t be the last. It was a tad bit embarrassing simply because he knew the other wasn’t interested in him like that. But the simple truth of it was that he really liked men who were fit and had a lot of piercings. It was just his sort of thing and Aki fit that description a million fold.

He finished off his sake and declined the beer he was offered, not wanting to get any more drunk than he already was. After all, he was supposed to be the one watching after Aki tonight and making sure he didn’t get himself into trouble like he had the birthday before this.

The hours passed by and most of the others left the bar, making their way home for the night. Eventually it was just Aki and himself left. He allowed the brunette to finish his last drink and then pretty much poured him into a cab, crawling in after him and telling the driver where to go. The entire way, Aki leaned on Uruha, laughing and flailing drunkenly.

By the time they got home, Uruha was already uncomfortable with the direction his thoughts were taking him, but the alcohol had lowered his inhibitions just enough to make him want to give the other a different sort of birthday present. All the same, he ushered the other into his home, making sure he got his shoes off and got himself on the bed, all sharp and pointy objects removed from his person, trash can and bottle of water nearby.

He remembered the Aspirin at the last moment, leaving the room to go get it. When he came back in, Aki already had his shirt off and was busy undoing his pants. Uruha found himself staring at the other’s body, taking in the piercings and his lovely form. The last shreds of his inhibitions fluttered away as he placed the pills on the bedside table and reached for the other’s pants, brushing his hands out of the way. “Let me.” Slowly, he unfastened them, revealing a neat thatch of pubic hair, telling that the other wasn’t wearing underwear of any sort. He bit back a groan as he lowered the zipper, intentionally dragging his knuckles along the other’s length, causing him to buck toward him.

Slowly, without a single bit of hesitation, he lowered himself down onto his knees, tugging Aki’s pants all the way off, tossing them aside. He didn’t ask permission, didn’t wait on such a thing, instead, he leaned in and took the other in his mouth, starting to swirl his tongue around his flaccid length, bobbing his head as he urged him toward hardness.

It didn’t take very long at all before Aki had his hand in Uruha’s hair, just holding on as he worked. His lean body pushed toward the other man, cock swelling against his tongue. Uruha groaned around the other’s dick, hands reaching to smooth over his stomach and hips, enjoying touching the older’s body.

After just a little while of sucking dick, he found he needed something more. He reached down and opened his own pants, freeing his cock and starting to stroke himself off. He let out a little moan, jerking faster as he bobbed his head over the other’s cock at a more enthusiastic rate. Aki started to topple over backwards toward the bed, Uruha shifting with him, intent not to let go of his newly found treasure.

Once the other was on the bed, he followed him, scooting them up into a comfortable position and simply reaching down to start stroking Aki’s cock. The brunette let out a breathy moan, arching his back a little and finally sliding his hands up Uruha’s sides. “Come on, I’m not so drunk I don’t know who you are, Uruha. It’s okay…”

Uruha’s breath caught in his throat and he shifted over the other man, fitting their bodies together, pressing his cock against Aki’s and starting to thrust as he leaned down and caught the other’s mouth with his own, kissing desperately. It was everything he’d imagined it would be, the other moving against him, cock grinding against his own.

He maintained their pace until he couldn’t take it any longer, pulling back and starting to thrust against the other, his body straining with the effort, breath panting out into the otherwise silent room. As he pushed his hips forward one final time, he groaned, pausing as he started to empty himself across the head of Aki’s cock. The bassist wasn’t far behind, reaching down to jerk himself off rather frantically for the last few seconds before he let out a sharp cry, arching up as he started to cum, spurting his load over his own abdomen, some of it splattering across his bellybutton piercing.

Aki collapsed a moment later, hand sliding down to rest on his hip, his eyelids closing. Uruha leaned in and kissed him gently, grabbing some tissues from the night stand and quickly cleaning him up, pulling the covers over him and then murmuring, “Happy Birthday, Aki.”

The bassist smiled, but other than that did nothing. A few moments later, he let out a soft little snore, completely gone for the night.

Uruha stood there for a few more moments before he pulled his own clothing back into place and made his way to the living room for the night. At least things had gone as well as could be expected, and for that… he was thankful.

**The End**  



End file.
